


Last Words

by Black_Banshee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Banshee/pseuds/Black_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And into the evil tree she goes, taking his heart with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

“Lieutenant!”

_Don’t leave me._

_Stay, we shall find another way._

_I love you._

“Abbie.”

These are the words he longs to say. To tell her how much she is loved and treasured by him. To finally free the sentiment that has had his heart in a vice-like grip for so many months...

But all he can manage to utter past the heft of emotions lodged in his throat is a broken “Don’t.”

And as she turns away and enters the portal in Pandora’s tree to a desolate underworld, he prays that his eyes conveyed the feelings his mouth could not.


End file.
